Three Ninjas and A Celestial Spirit Mage
by MademoiselleVivi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had gone on a mission alone - all by herself because of one reason, she's jealous of Lisanna. Because she had the attention of Fairy Tail and her long-time crush, Natsu Dragneel. She now deals with the mission alone and meets three boys after the mission. A blonde with whiskers, an emo duckbutt and a perverted silver haired man.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia had gone on a mission alone - all by herself because of one reason, she's jealous of Lisanna. Because she had the attention of Fairy Tail and her long-time crush, Natsu Dragneel. She now deals with the mission alone and meets three boys along the mission. A blonde with whiskers, an emo duckbutt and a perverted silver haired man.

**A/N: **Ohayou everyone, sorry for not being to update any stories at all. Please look at my profile for further detail about what I feel about those stories! I am to create another story with the usual plot but now with a twist - a deep twist that you _might _enjoy. So stay tuned!

* * *

><p><em>"Envy is such a bad thing, but why can't I stop myself from being taken over by it?"<em> -**Anonymous**

* * *

><p>Things happen for a reason they say.<p>

Well, many things has happened to me,

One of those things are the fact that who they think was dead came back alive.

_Lisanna Strauss._

I can't really help being jealous. I mean - she got all the attention from the guild. From my _crush_.

I didn't really want to be jealous. I didn't want to envy her for her good looks and also at the fact that she was ten times stronger than me didn't really make it better. It only made it _worse_.

But I can't really bring myself to _hate_ her. I just really envy that she had all that was mine but I just think that - she's just getting it all back like a girl taking care of a stray dog for five years then the _original _owner came back for it. And the girl who had taken care of it for five years can't accept the fact that the dog was gone but was happy that the dog found its original owner.

I sighed and took a sip at my chocolate milkshake. The ice had already melted making it taste absolutely disgusting.

_Serves you right_.

A voice in the back of my head said.

_It is your fault for thinking to much about "Lisanna"._

I sighed once again and stood from the stool as I watched Team Natsu, or so I call my team but with Lisanna, laugh all together because of various stories that Lisanna have been telling them all.

I went up in the request board and took a random mission that I didn't bother to look at and I just went straight the doors to exit the guild - I have nobody to actually talk to or go missions with.

Gajeel and Levi had been out. Juvia have been sent off a mission with Lamia Scale. Laxus (my new _friend_) had been with the Thunder God Tribe and I really despised the fact that all my close friends are _out _too. They rarely go here because they are _also_ training for the Grand Magic Games.

Finding out that we were actually late at the news - we are trying to catch up and win the games. But now that I don't have a training partner just lowers my confidence and it will be a long, long process. And by long I mean _years_. And the GMG is just months away! It _is _not possible to get stronger within months. Completely _impossible_.

I looked at my mission.

_**Mission:** Normal Class Mission_

_Help us find the culprit behind all the stolen stuff_

_**Rewards:** 350M Jewels - The Trio Keys  
><em>

It was a great pay. A very great pay to be exact. And the fact that it had the Trio Keys: Neo, Kin and Uri, just made it a _whole _lot better. I mean they were very powerful - takes so much energy but all worth it. They're a good addition to the family. With Aquarius, Taurus, Scorpio, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Gemini, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora, Pyxis with some recent catches I got namely - Kochad, Yildun and Pherkad with Polaris (_that she may have gotten from her celestial spirits_)

I went out to go to the destination - Clover Town.

* * *

><p>I went out the train as fast as I can after arriving at Clover Town. I went to find the town so that I could do this mission more quickly so that I can go home very quickly. This town must be desperate and by I mean desperate, they're desperate. I mean giving out the Trio Keys? Wicked deal but suspicious deal. But hey, a deal's a deal.<p>

**[Timeskip]**

I finished the mission. T'was easy but of course I got a bruise in my shoulders because of the culprit or should I say a monster three times my size had thrown a tree and fell in love with my body and I called Taurus and he perverted on me and I ordered him to go after the monster.

I got my award and my keys. Not really in the mood to sign contacts, maybe, later? Eh.

I am on my way home when all of the suddenly I bumped into a guy after boarding of the train.

"Ouch!" we both yelped in pain - falling into your butt is painful. Enough said.

I opened my eyes to see a blonde haired boy with whiskers? Handsome but _weird_ fashion style.

I stood up and dusted my pants. (Forgot to tell you I'm wearing a shirt and pants? Sorry.)

"I'm sorry for not looking at the way I'm going." I apologized to the blonde dude and bowed. Being a heir to the Heartfilia family had made me all formal when I bump into someone or when I pardon someone or that I apologize or any thing.

He smiled at me and apologized too.

"_Sorry too_."

I smiled back and I almost went away.

Keyword: _Almost._

Why? Because he held my wrist and asked me something.

"Can you point to me where I could order _ramen_ here?"

I shrugged my shoulders mentally and just went with it. The closest one if just half a minute walk, nothing major or anything. So I could just easily finish this daily task.

I nodded my head and led him to the ramen shop with different sushi, dangos, ramen, tempura and many tradional japanese dishes. I ordered for both of us after he told me that he didn't have any money and me - having money more than my rent is _good_. I can buy food that is _so_ edible and delicious.

"Oh, my name's Lucy. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself. Forgetting to say my name.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" He face-palmed himself and smiled in a goofy grin like Natsu would do.

"My name's_ Naruto!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey I really gave effort to create this. And by effort I mean time. Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, follow! By the way, don't worry. The perverted, silver haired man is going to make an appearance along with the emo duckbutt. So please stay tuned until my next chapter. **_Thank you_** for reading! I love you _guys/ gals_ very much! See you next time, gals and guys! - MademoiselleVivi /smiley


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia had gone on a mission alone - all by herself because of one reason, she's jealous of Lisanna. Because she had the attention of Fairy Tail and her long-time crush, Natsu Dragneel. She now deals with the mission alone and meets three boys along the mission. A blonde with whiskers, an emo duckbutt and a perverted silver haired man.

**A/N: **I'm touched. 10 favorites, 6 follows and 1 review! Oh my gosh. All in 10 hours?! I thank all of you who favorite-d and followed this story. Seriously though. You rock! I mean - gosh. To the reviewer, **12ReiRei** - I appreciate you for _reviewing_ even though you're anonymous. I'm dedicating this to the reviewer whoever you are because you know - you reviewed my story as well as the followers and people who favorite-d this. Love ya'll. Enjoy reading. Updates are weekends so stay tuned and find many more things.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on "The New Shinobi"...<em>**

_Oh, my name's Lucy. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself. Forgetting to say my name._

_"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" He face-palmed himself and smiled in a goofy grin like Natsu would do._

_"My name's **Naruto**!"_

* * *

><p>I seriously was heart broken when I saw the familiar grin plastered on his face which made me wipe the smile out off my face quicker than the light can travel. Very impossible but hey - I can't really find any words to compare. I mean, the blonde dude- <em>Naruto<em>. Naruto is like Natsu, stupid but always wears a smile on their face.

He frowned when he noticed my mood seemed to go down the hill.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I just smiled, well I tried to but it just went out being such as sad smile, or a fake smile. Either is bad so I could just say I just smiled badly.

I sighed, "You just remind me of _someone_."

"Oh, is that person dead?" He asked.

I looked at him shocked. Nope, he reminds me of someone but he is not **dead**. No, just no.

"Sorry if I asked you straightly! Gomenasai Lucy-chan!" He exclaimed putting his arm on my shoulder shaking me back and forth, making me teensy but dizzy. Bad move, bad move indeed.

"Ugh, it's fine! But just to inform you, that said someone is not dead. He's alive, _like_ very alive."

"Oh! Gomen, gomen, Lucy-chan. I just assumed very quickly. Guess it's a bad thing to assume, neh?" Naruto smiled at me.

"Assuming things leads to death." I pointed out to him.

He looked at me and grinned, "I'LL NEVER ASSUME THINGS AGAIN!"

_Guess I found another Natsu._

* * *

><p>When we exited the shop, I bid my goodbye to him and turned my back to him to walk away. Of course, he held my wrist, stopping the process of me leaving.<p>

"Lucy-chan, um, do you have any spare room that I could live in?"

I suddenly narrowed my eyes.

"Eh? Naruto if you are a robber and this is just one of the processes where you ask the victim to live in her/his home, then kill him once they get there, then steal their things. Go away before I kick you and kill you."

He denied the fact that he was a robber and kept stuttering things out, "N-no! I'm no-not a rob-robber, Lucy-chan! I absolutely have nowhere to go to! I'm so sorry for asking you! It's not my fault I have no idea where I am! I am so sorry!"

I smiled at him - he just can't really be a robber, he just gives off an aura that tells you - "Hey you can trust me! Let's be friends!" type and plus he'd be the perfect friend and perfect boyfriend. But trust me - I don't really like him like that because of the fact that I just really met him.

I nodded my head in approval of him staying with me. "Sure Naruto! You can stay with me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Eh, Lucy-chan, you should really check if the person is a killer or a murderer. You might get killed one day if you keep accepting unknown strangers in your house."

"Do you want a place to stay in or you'll live in the streets?"

"Hey! Don't leave me here_ Lucy-chan_!"

This boy... I just can say that this is a start of a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>[3rd Person's POV]<strong>

"Wow, Lucy-chan, didn't know you had good taste in room decor!" Naruto said while examining the living room.

"Oh thank yo- _wait_, what's that suppose to mean, huh?! You _dobe_!" Lucy shouted out angrily.

"Nothing Lucy-chan! Ouch - stop Lucy-chan!~" Naruto yelped, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Tch. Whatever you say _whiskers._" Lucy muttered.

"You sound like the _teme_, Lucy-chan. Stop saying that!" Naruto commented, pointing his index finger up high while standing in the couch.

"Who's the _teme_, Naruto-san?" she asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh he's the most cruel and the most irritating human being on the whole Konoha - not only Konoha but the whole Earth. Do not fall for his good looks, the girls swoon even though he doesn't look good. His hair does not look appealing because it looks like a duck's butt! And his face is just ugly - erk." Naruto kept on ranting while Lucy seemed actually interested.

I mean- why would she not be interested with a person who Naruto holds a deep grudge on? I mean - come on.

"...And that stupid smirk that he makes when he achieves somethings makes me want to strangle him or kill him with a butter-knife. I mean - his cold attitude is not _cool_. It's not cool, it's horrible and the way that he... er, Lucy?"

"Hm? Naruto - you know. All you've mentioned about this guy is that he has jet black hair, some duck butt hair, has some good looks, fangirls which is the reason why you want to kill him? Er, you never mentioned his _actual _name, Naruto-san."

"The summary is _not _exactly right Lucy-chan. And his name is actually-" Naruto said but was interrupted by someone.

"The name of the said person who's a duckbutt and a teme that was pointed out by _dobe _is Sasuke Uchiha." The man started off and smirked directed at Naruto.

"_That's me_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Quickly written chapter. Sasuke has appeared! Pretty much. Funny thing is that he managed to locate Naruto's location. Funny thing. My second update. Finally updated, it's just like wow. I re-checked the favorites and follows after writing this and I am impressed. Still 1 review, 11 favorites and 8 followers. Much impress. Much thanks. So much wow. I appreciate all your enthusiasm and by enthusiasm I mean your favorites and follows. I hope you review, favorite and follow. I'll pretty much appreciate it. Love ya'll once again. Stay tuned for the next chapter. - MademoiselleVivi (*hugs and cookies*)


End file.
